Love J
by juststaystrong
Summary: A little one shot for Valentines Day. Pleases read and review.


**Hey lads, this is a one shot version of a short story I wrote at the start of the year for English. I got a B on it and to be honest I was proud with a B, considering I struggle with these. Here you guys go **

**Disclaimer: I never have or never will own kickin' it or any other brands you recognise in this. I only own the storyline and my ocs **

**Kim's POV**

It was Valentine's Day, one of my least favourite days of the year. All about how many roses or cards you get, who is going out with whom. But I happen to always be alone on Valentine's Day. You see I like my best friend Jack, but I am a hundred per cent certain, beyond doubt, that Jack likes the popular bitch, Donna Tobin. As I walked into school I heard my name being called by my other best friend, Grace.

"KIM, KIM, KIM!" she hollered. She made her way over to me through the crowd of students. She started babbling on about who had gotten roses, cards and so on. I wasn't really paying attention; I was scanning the sea of teenagers for Jack. But the next thing she said shocked me.

"I saw Jerry slip something into your locker" she had a slight disappointed look, I knew how much she liked him. This news made me slightly sick in my stomach.

"You're messing with me right?" I almost pleaded; she only shook her head in response. This is not what I need, someone my best friend likes, liking me, while I like my other best friend. Wow, that is confusing, and a mouthful. I raced over to my locker, and sure enough when it opened a card fell out. It read: _Dear Kim, I have liked you for a long time now. I would love if you would come on a date with me after karate. Please give it a chance. Love J. _Shit. It's Jerry I mean who else could it be? His name starts with J and he is at my dojo too.

I tried to avoid Jerry all day but it was extremely hard. I ended up spending the whole day with Grace. Not that I minded, but I would have liked to spend some of it with Jack. But he was probably with Donna, flirting away with each other as usual.

As soon as school ended I said bye to Grace and ran to the dojo. The feeling in my stomach had gotten worse, I was now close to throwing up. Milton and Julie were on a date, Eddie and Kelsey were on one too so it was only Jack Jerry and myself. I let them spar together and just used the punching dummy, not wanting to be near either. I just wanted to be homer in bed to be honest.

When practice did eventually end, I took my time getting changed, trying to delay the date as much as possible. After quite a while, I decided to finally exit the changing room. I took a deep breath and as nicely as I could I began to say "Hey Jerry. Look I got the note , but I don't really like you in that way , I kinda like-" I trailed off as I realised the only other person in the dojo was not Jerry but Jack. He was watching my every move intently.

"So you got my note" he said with a smirk emphasising the word MY. I was now officially confused.

"Yeah but Grace said Jerry did it." I replied, confusion etched into my features. His smile grew wider.

"I asked him to put it in because I knew Grace would be watching you r locker and I didn't want her to know it was me. Jerry is now on a date with Grace."

"What about Donna? You two are always flirting." He grimaced at this.

"No way. She is way to clingy, slutty and to be honest, stupid for me to have any interest in her. You are the total opposite, beautiful, my best friend and amazingly smart. That's why I want you to be my Valentine. What do you say?" he asked with a hopeful glint in his eye while a deep blush crept on my face. We were now only a few inches apart now.

"I really like you Kim." I stared into his chocolate brown eyes and his face seemed to be framed by his shaggy brown hair.

" I really like you too J". With that he leaned in.

**There you are guys. Sorry for the shortness and terrible ending, but that is why I got a B on it. **

**I'd love to know what you think, so please review **

**Juststaystrong**


End file.
